1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a facsimile message in a facsimile.
2. Related Art
In order for a facsimile to transmit a facsimile document to another facsimile, the calling facsimile first scans the facsimile document to generate image data corresponding to the document, and encodes the image data. The encoded image data is generally called the facsimile message. The facsimile message is transmitted to the called facsimile via a telephone line. Then, the called facsimile decodes the facsimile message received via the telephone line into the original image data, and prints the image data on a recording sheet as printed matter. However, the quality of the printed matter becomes lowered as the image undergoes the scanning, encoding, transmitting, decoding, and printing processes.
When one desires to secondarily re-transmit the primary printed matter obtained in the above manner, since the primary printed matter has a lower quality compared to the original document, the secondary printed matter will have an image quality which is much lower than that of the original document. Thus, the secondary printed matter may be illegible. Furthermore, since a facsimile adopting an ink-jet printing technique prints the facsimile message in a reduced size, degradation of the primary and secondary printed matters becomes more serious.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art relative to the present invention, but are burdened by the disadvantage discussed above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,183 to Bellemare et al., entitled Apparatus And Method For Selective Archiving Of Facsimile Messages, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,507 to Bobo II, entitled Message Storage And Delivery System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,185 to Kato et al., entitled Mobile Facsimile Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,745 to Wong et al., entitled Multi-Function Telecommunications Instrument, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,611 to Bloomfield et al., entitled Facsimile Store And Forward System With Local Interface, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,100 to Bloomfield et al., entitled Facsimile Store And Forward System With Local Interface Translating DTMF Signals Into Store And Forward System Commands, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,854 to Hornsby, entitled Store And Forward Data Transmission, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,651 to Giler et al., entitled Fax Message System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,125 to Nakagawa et al., entitled Facsimile Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,349 to Furohashi et al., entitled Image Telecommunication Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,181 to Kuo, entitled Automatic Facsimile Output Recipient Telephoning System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,305 to Sakashita et al., entitled Facsimile Network System Capable Of Carrying Out Broadcast Communication, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,199 to Zoccolilo, entitled Facsimile Message Processing And Routing System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,621 to Kinoshita, entitled Facsimile Apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,943 to Hersee et al., entitled Facsimile Information Distribution Apparatus.